We're Stronger Together
by boysinbooks13
Summary: A Phan story that involves Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil. Dan is crushing on Phil and now Phil knows about it. Could get steamy later on. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

***Dan's P.O.V. 2 months ago***

"I really need to stop making pointless videos. Why am I so socially awkward that I can't talk to anyone about my issues? I have to literally talk to a camera in order to express my feelings about Phil. Does talking to a camera even count as talking to anyone? Maybe I need a therapist." I say thoughtfully into the filming camera. As if on cue, Phil walks into the room, looking stunning as always. It looks like he's just woke up and he's still in his Pikachu pajama pants with a white tee on.

"Well, look who's up early." He says with a crooked smile.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep very well. I'll be out to eat breakfast in a minute." I say, returning his smile with one of my own.

Phil nods and closes the door as he leaves my room. I realize I'm still filming so I look back at the camera set up in front of my desk.

"I'm so fucked." I say with a sigh while blushing. I turn off the camera and set it up to the computer to download it. I won't put in on my channel but I feel like I need to keep it, sort of as a virtual diary. In a few short minutes, it's saved to my computer and I never thought about it again. I then got up and joined Phil at the breakfast counter in the kitchen, stuffing my face with pancakes.


	2. Chapter 2

***Phil's P.O.V. Present day***

I still can't believe I have more than 1,000,000 subscribers now. I really don't know how I got to this point but I couldn't be happier. I just got done filming my latest video with an embarrassing, never before seen, bedroom tour from 2005 and all I need to do is edit and upload it.

I open my laptop only to find out that it won't even turn on. I sigh and go to find Dan in the apartment. I eventually find him playing Skyrim in the living room.

"Hey, can I use your computer? Laptop is broken." I ask Dan who is slouched in the beanbag.

"Yeah go ahead." Dan replies without hesitation.

I walk into the "nerd room", as we like to call it, and sit down in the comfortable chair in front of the Mac computer. I log into Dan's account because I haven't set one up for myself yet. After a few clicks, plugging in some cables and importing my SD card, my video shots are saved to the desktop.

Dan's new computer has always confused me, so when I uploaded all of the clips that I have to edit, I didn't bother to check what file they are in. I didn't name them anything particular so I started digging through a bunch of random files of Dan's. Most of the file's I clicked on were old videos he's uploaded before. I clicked on 'How to Stay Cool' and 'What Not to Do at the Beach' before clicking on one I didn't recognize.

It's just Dan sitting in this very chair just looking at the camera. It looks like the video was from over two months ago.

The video begins with Dan saying "I really need to stop making pointless videos. Why am I so socially awkward that I can't talk to anyone about my issues? I have to literally talk to a camera in order to express my feelings about Phil." Wait, did he just say he had _feelings_ for me? Dan keeps on talking as my thoughts start to go 120 miles per hour. "Does talking to a camera even count as talking to anyone? Maybe I need a therapist."

Then I see myself walk into the room, looking awful since I had just woken up. I cringed at the site of my ruffled hair. The 'me' in the video acknowledged Dan by saying "Well, look who's up early." I remember this day. He seemed so off that day and I remember it because he hardly looked at me. I thought it was quite odd of him.

Then Dan said something about not being able to sleep and then I left the room. Dan returned to the camera, he's face flushed. He let out a sigh and said "I'm so fucked." Just like that, the video ends.

I just sat there in utter shock, not moving a single muscle. My thoughts were endless and confusing as I tried to make sense of it all.

Dan actually had feelings for me. Is he gay? What if he changed his mind? Why wouldn't he have told me? Will this ruin or friendship? And the biggest one, _do I like him as well?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry this took so long. I've been super busy. I swear to upload the next chapter in the next couple days. I love you all! Thanks for the support! -Amber**

I sat there for another five minutes before I was pulled out of my trance by hearing Dan call from down stairs.

"Phil, it's too damn hot! Do you want to go get some ice cream from the shop with me?" Dan asks as he comes up the stairs to the room.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'll be right down." I respond, my voice surprisingly steady.

I get up and jog down the stairs into my room where I grab my wallet and sunglasses since there was a heat wave here in London. I then meet Dan by the front door. I don't make eye contact with Dan but I open the front door for him.

"Is something wrong Phil?" Dan asks with a confused look on his face.

"No, I'm fine." I respond with a fake smile. We walk down the hallway in silence, heading for the lift.

"Hey, I'm feeling a little energized. Do you want to walk down the stairs, just to get it over with?" Dan asks, gleaming like a child during Christmas. God, he looks so _cute._

Wait, what? Why would I be thinking of Dan like that? I shake my head trying to get the thoughts out of my head.

"Oh, okay. We can just get the lift." Dan says, obviously upset.

"No, I wasn't shaking my head at that! We can go down the stairs." I say, quickly realizing what I did had hurt him in some way.

"What were you shaking your head?" Dan asks, while stopping to look at me.

"It was nothing." I say, avoiding looking Dan in the eyes. Those chocolate, brown eyes that I see every time I close my own.

_Damn it Phil! Get yourself together. You don't have feelings for Dan! _I tell myself silently.

_ Or do I?_

"Ok then. Are you sure your okay Phil? You look a little flustered." Dan asks with actual concern on his face.

I take a deep breath. "I was on your computer earlier and I came across a video of yours. I didn't mean to snoop but I lost track of my video snippets and well... I found this video of you. And…" I take a deep breath while still looking at the ground. "It was of you talking about how you had feelings for me." I finally look up to see Dan starring at me with his mouth open in shock. His face is pale and he starts to stutter.

"I- I don't know…That wasn't-…I was just…" He stutters out and starts combing his hair with his fingers, obviously embarrassed. He inhales and says "You weren't supposed to see that. No one was ever supposed to see that. How many videos did you watch?"

"There are others like that? I only watched the one! Dan, why in the world didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't know how." Dan admits, whispering with his eyes glued to floor.

"You're my best friend! You can seriously tell me anything and you know that. And maybe if you would've just told me, I would've told you that I think I have feelings for you too." I say, blood rushing to my cheeks.

I have feelings for Dan. And I told him. I would be proud of myself but I'm too terrified of what happens next. I just confessed that I like him more than a friend in the middle of the stairwell.

Dan looks me in the eyes and smiles that perfect smile of his. It makes myself smile in the best way possible.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what do we do now?" Dan asks me, both of us standing in the middle of the stairwell.

"Go get the ice cream we we're planning on getting?" I suggest with a huge smile sprawled across my face.

"I meant about us, ya goof." Dan replies with a smile showing his gorgeous dimple. I walk over to him and put my arms around his neck. He pulls his head down to where our foreheads are touching and our noses are an inch apart. I close my eyes in joy.

I can't believe Dan and I are even feeling this way. I wasn't gay, or at least I never noticed that I was. I had a few girlfriends but none of them were ever that serious. I never felt the way I feel with Dan right now.

I open my eyes to see Dan grinning at me.

"Hey, Phil?" Dan asks while I get lost in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"Can I please be your boyfriend now?"

"Of course, Daniel." I smile. He lowered his lips to mine and we stood there kissing, in the middle of the hallway, outside of our apartment. We finally break apart from each other, both of us blushing and out of breath. He wraps his stronger arms around me as I snuggle into his shoulder, grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay, I'm hungry. Let's go back inside." Dan says, releasing me from the wonderful hug. He then takes my hand in his and leads me back to the door.

"Dan, this isn't going to be awkward, is it?" I ask as he shuts the door behind us.

"Of course not! We're best friends and now that we're together, there's nothing that's going to tear us apart. We're stronger together, Phil." He smiles as he holds both of my hands in his and stares deeply into my eyes.

I am so happy that I start crying and pull him into a tight hug. He rubs my back and starts kissing my forehead. He continues to whisper into my ear.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! First off, thank you so much for reading, it means a lot! I have a schedule planned out so you know when I'll be uploading. I will upload every Monday, Thursday, and Saturday. It might change but that's the schedule for now. Enjoy the rest of the story! Love you all, keep the reviews/favorites/follows coming! (P.S. This one is quite long!) -Amber**

*Dan's POV*

We stood there in front of the door, just inside the house. I kept whispering sweet nothings into Phil's ear while rubbing his back as he buried his face into my shoulder, embracing me in a tight hug. I could feel my t-shirt getting wet where his face was pressed.

"Hey Phil. Let's start some dinner okay? Give you a chance to calm down a bit." I pull him away and start to wipe the tears from his face. His face snuggles into my hand where I keep it on his check. I kiss his forehead and lead us to the kitchen.

"Stir-fry?" I ask as Phil perches himself on top of the counter, his legs dangling. He nods as I grab the frozen chinese stir-fry out of the freezer. I then heat the oven and begin stirring. I feel his eyes on me and spin around to look at him.

*Phil's POV*

I'm not going to lie; I _really _like it when Dan cooks. It makes me feel like we're in a cliché movie or something. I sit there smiling with his back facing towards me as he makes our dinner. My tummy roars like a lion in response to the sweet smell of stir-fry. He suddenly whips around and looks at me.

"Were you checking me out?" He asks in a mocking tone.

"I was admiring from afar." I respond, blushing.

He smirks and turns back to the stove. After our diner was done, we ate across from each other making each other laugh with silly faces. We finish and put our plates into the dishwasher.

I consciously rubbed my eyes because my contact lenses had been in for too long and needed to be taken out for the night. I walked to the bathroom while Dan put the rest of the dishes into the dishwasher. I got inside the bathroom and took the flimsy plastic out of my eyes. Blind as a bat, I tried looking for my glasses. They weren't where they usually were which was right next to the soap on the sink.

_Oh right. I wore them to bed last night. _

"Hey Dan?" I yell into the apartment.

"Yesssss?" Dan replies, still in the kitchen.

"Could you get my glasses next to my bed? I really don't want to put my lenses back in right now." Phil said squeezing his aching eyes shut.

"Sure thing!" Dan replies and puts down whatever he was cleaning back into the sink. I hear him go down the hallway into my room and then open the bathroom door so he could hand me my glasses. I blindly reach for his outstretched hands, looking for my glasses. His hands were empty so I looked at where his face would be and saw the shape of my glasses on his face.

"Dan, I need those." I said trying to grab them from his face but missing by a few inches.

"You need to catch me in order to get them back!" He yells, already halfway down the hallway.

"Dan! I can't see a single thing!" I protest in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Come find me!" Dan says, giggling loudly.

I sigh and slowly make my way down the hallway, dragging my hand across the wall to try to get an idea of where I'm going. I somehow make it to the living room and try to look for Dan. I start off looking behind the couch, then inside the closet. I make my way to the kitchen and stub my toe on the corner of the counter.

"Ow! Dan, I just hit my toe. Can I please have my glasses back before I injure myself even more?"

"Yeah sure." He says, scaring me by saying it right next to my ear as he stands right behind me. I scream and jump.

"Dan Howell! I will get you back for that!" I say grabbing for his shirt as he tries to run away.

"Good luck!" He responds, mockingly.

Unfortunately for him, the glasses made him visionally impaired like me thus making him trip and fall into the couch. I quickly jump on top of him and pluck my glasses off of his face and held them away from him as he tried to grab them back.

Somehow we both got unbalanced and tumbled off the couch onto the carpet. We burst into laughter.

"I-I can't breathe!" I wheeze out, clutching my side, still laughing hard. Dan had tears rolling down his face, sounding like a dying walrus. We both eventually caught our breath and started to calm down. We laid on the floor for what seemed like a long time.

"Hey Phil?" Dan asks.

"Hmm?" I turn my head and look at him.

"Do you…um…do you want to sleep in my bed with me tonight? Not like sex or anything! We just got together and I really don't want to rush anything. Unless you want to try it but I just don't want to be alone tonight. Is that okay or am I pushing it? You don't have to, it was just a suggestion." He rambles out.

I smile and scoot closer to him on floor to where we are right next to each other. He looks over at me, his cheeks red.

"I don't want to be alone tonight either and I'm really glad you asked. Come on, let's go to bed." I say while getting up. I offer Dan my hand and help him up as well. We hold hands all the down the hallway and walk into Dan's bedroom.

I've been in here many times before but now I actually get to take in the surroundings. The room is surprisingly clean except a few clothes in a pile in the corner and a few socks lying around. His desk is nice and neat along with everything else in the room. His Guild Wars 2 shrine made me smile along with the fact that his bed made. I guess it's of habit of his. I never really noticed how _cozy _his room felt. It felt like I could stay in here forever.

"You act as though you've never seen my room before." Dan says, letting go of my hand to walk over to the dresser.

"Well I have, I just never _really_ looked at it I guess." I say with a huge smile spread across my face. I go over to Dan who was busy checking his phone for the night. I wrap my arms around him and snuggled my face into his back. I felt him chuckle and put his arms around mine.

"Why don't you go get your pajamas?" Dan suggests as he pulls away to face me.

I nod and go to my room across the hall. I find my best pajamas and pull them on. I return to Dan's room just in time to see Dan pull off his shirt and toss it in the pile of clothes in the corner. I couldn't help but marvel at his torso.

"Well are you gonna come to bed or not?" Dan turns around and smirks at me. I laugh and head over to him.

"On one condition, those skinny jeans need to come off." I say, surprised on how confident I sounded.

"Okay but it's only fair if your shirt comes off." Dan winks at me, catching me off guard. _God, he looked so good. _ I giggle and nod. I peel off the shirt and jump underneath the covers. Dan sits down on the edge of the bed and pulls his jeans down, leaving him in his boxers. He climbs in after me and takes his side of the bed.

*Dan's POV*

I scoot closer to Phil and wrap my arms around him. His head lies on my chest and I start to draw circles on his bare back where my hand rests. This moment couldn't get any better.

"I'm so happy I found that video." Phil says, sighing slightly.

"I just wish I could've told you myself instead of you finding that stupid video." I respond.

"I thought it was cute." Phil says, looking up at me, smiling like a goof.

"It was cliché." I point out.

"But it was _our _kind of cliché."

"Yes, it was." I say placing my hand on his cheek. He leans in and kisses me softly. We break apart and he lays back down, snuggling into my shoulder. I place my head on the top of his and slowly fall asleep to the sound of our unison breathing.


	6. Chapter 6

*Phil's POV*

I was having a wonderful dream. It was of how I was walking down the street and Dan grabbed my hand while pointing at a funny squirrel in the road. It was so perfect because I looked over and he was smiling so big. That smile could end my life. I never noticed how that smile seemed to always brighten even my worst of days. And that dimple simply took my breath away.

I slowly woke up and realized all too quickly that Dan was absent from the bed where we both had fallen asleep. I got up out of his bed, making sure to smooth out the wrinkles on it before I left in search of Dan.

I walked into the hallway and immediately heard an awful noise. I quickly recognized it as Dan's singing voice. It was coming from the bathroom which means he was in the shower. I may have said that his singing annoys me before but now it's beautiful. I could listen to it all day.

I chuckle and walk into the kitchen. I didn't even have to decide what I was going to make. I started getting out everything I needed for Delia Smith's pancakes. I no longer needed to look at the ingredients or instructions. I knew it by heart.

I had just finished flipping the last of the pancakes before I realized that the singing had stopped and the water sound of the shower had also stopped.

"Are those pancakes I smell?" I hear from the hallway.

"Only the best for my boyfriend." I say, turning off the stove top.

Dan walked up behind me and hugged me from behind. He rested his chin on my shoulder, his wet hair dripping onto my shirt.

"You know me too well Phil." Dan chuckles into my ear. I turn around so that we're face to face.

First thing I notice is that he didn't have a shirt on, only a towel wrapped around his waist. Second thing was that his hair was so looked _amazing. _I gulped and got a glimpse of his eyes. I just couldn't take in all of his beauty. How did I not notice him like this before?

Next thing I know, my lips are touching his. I'm not quite sure who pulled who to each other but next thing I knew I was being pushed up against the dish washer with the counter digging into my back.

"Well, I take it that you had a good night's sleep." I say catching my breath. He mumbles a reply. I didn't even listen to what he actually said, I was so distracted. He starts kissing up and down my neck, along my jaw line and finally, softly on the lips.

"The best sleep I've had in weeks." He says, closing his eyes while resting his forehead on my own.

We stood there for what felt like forever, occasionally kissing each other or embracing each other or even just looking into each other's eyes. It was so long that the pancakes had gone cold, Dan's hair had dried almost completely and my lips had begun to hurt from the amount of times we had kissed.

I knew I made the right choice. I defiantly am one hundred percent in love with the boy standing in front of me. The one with chocolate caramel eyes with fringe that just barely covers his eyes that he likes to push to the side of his face. The boy with a sensitive neck and a cute little dimple on his left cheek that is accompanied with the best smile I have ever seen.

I am pulled out of the romantic moment when I hear a knock on the front door.

**So much fluff. I'm sorry; I had band camp for most of the day so I'm posting this sort of late in the day. New chapter up Saturday! Amber**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I can't picture Dan and Phil's flat very well, even with the apartment tour. So in this one, I'm describing it as their old flat before they moved to London. Plus guest appearances! J Enjoy! -Amber**

*Dan's POV*

"I'm not dressed yet. Go answer the door and I'll be back out here soon, honey." I say after pecking him lightly on the cheek. I see him blush slightly and walked casually to the door.

I head off to my room only to realize my little member was showing through my towel. I readjusted and closed my bedroom door just as Phil opened the front door.

I hear mumbled talking and Phil's wonderful laugh. I quickly put on a pair of skinny jeans and a crumpled shirt I found laying on the floor. I didn't have the time to straighten my hobbit hair so I just tried to hide it with my furry hat instead.

Making sure my member had settled down, I walk into the living room to find Chris sitting on the floor in front of my video game collection and Pj sitting on the couch with a controller balancing on his knee.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot you guys were coming over!" I say, slapping my forehead.

"Well, good to see you too!" Chris replied with his heavy northern accent.

I look around only to find Phil absent from the room.

"Where's Phil?" I ask, settling down on the couch.

"He went to go put on a shirt," Pj replies and then adds "One question. Why are you wearing Phil's shirt?"

My eyes go huge and I look down at the shirt I had picked up from the floor. _It was Phil's favorite shirt. He'd never let anyone else wear it!_

"I-uhhh…I-" I tired to say just as Phil walked into the room, smiling like an idiot.

"Hey, Phil? What's Dan doing wearing your _favorite _shirt?" Chris said with a look of confusion.

Phil went paler than I've ever seen and his eyes went wide. He looks over at me and tries to speak but he can't get a single word out. He just kept looking between us all. I then realize a single tear had fallen onto his cheek.

"I guess it's time to tell them?" I say, getting up out of my chair to help Phil calm down from the heart attack he was probably having.

"Tell us what?" Pj says, looking more confused than Chris did.

I get over to Phil and wrap my arms around him, his head being placed into my shoulder.

"Uh, guys? We're…"I take a deep breath."We're together." Phil buried his face even deeper into my shoulder, sobbing silently.

I finally look at the two and see them looking at each other. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces. They were grinning like children at Christmas!

"Well, in that case, we have something to tell you too." Pj says as he gets up and walks over to Chris who was sitting on the floor. Pj reached out his hand and Chris took it with his. Chris then stood up with the help of Pj and Chris put his arm around Pj's waist just as Pj did the same to Chris. "Looks like we all hid a relationship from each other."

"What?!" Phil had lifted his head off my shoulder and dried the tears on his face. "When? How? Why would you guys keep a secret like this?"

I saw a look of terror run across Chris's face and saw him look at Pj with the most frightened look.

"We were hanging out one day and he just sort of blurt it out to me. This was about a month ago. We've been together ever since." Pj says with confidence. "Don't think you guys are off the hook either! When did you guys happen? Why didn't you tell us?"

Phil backed down from being upset and took my hand in his.

"Dan made a video a few months ago saying he didn't know how or why, but he had feelings for me. Yesterday morning, I was trying to edit a video when I came across the video. We literally got together _yesterday_. You have no excuse!" Phil was getting flustered, his face red. I've never seen him this angry.

"Phil, honey. Please stop." I walk in front of him and put my hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look at me. "They are our friends. We don't need to make them feel even worse. Please calm down." Phil's face had begun turn back to its normal pale color. He jerked away from my grasp and stormed off to his room where he slammed the door.

"He'll come around guys. He's just a little upset, that's all." I say rubbing my eyes in sudden exhaustion.

"When he's feeling better, call us. We both need to apologize to him." Chris says, leaning his head on Pj's shoulder.

"Are you guys mad at us?" I ask.

"Not at all, right babe?" Pj says, looking down at Chris.

"Right," Chris smiles up at Pj and kisses him gently and quickly.

"Why don't you go talk to him and we'll talk tomorrow? We need to get going." Pj concludes, talking to Dan.

"Sounds good. Thank you for telling us you guys. I'm happy for you both." I say, going over to hug them both.

"Maybe we can even go on double dates sometime!" Chris says excitingly.

"I'm sure Phil would love that." I say, walking them to the door. "Buy guys!"

I lock the front door and take a deep breath. It's time to go help Phil.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Spoilers! SMUT WARNING. There's gonna be smut in this. If you don't like it, I'm sorry. It needed to happen at some point! Don't hate me please! Read up until you see a smiley face like this :) and then you don't have to read the smut part.**

*Phil's POV*

Why in the world would they keep something like that from me?

_Us,_ I remind myself._ They kept it from Dan and I._

But Dan doesn't care! He was smiling and happy for them!

I rack my hand through my hair while pacing in my room, a nervous habit I've had since I was nine.

I know I should be happy for them but they _didn't tell us! _I'm glad they are together, I really am but I can't stand it when no one tells me anything. I have the need to know everything important and this was defiantly something you keep from your friends!

I let out an irritated sigh, attempting to calm myself down.

"Phil, can I please come in?" I hear Dan's sweet voice come from just outside my bedroom door.

"Leave me alone." I mumble. I don't want to talk to anyone; I just want to be by myself. I need to calm down by myself and Dan won't do anything but make me even more agitated.

"Phil, honey. We need to talk about this. I know you're mad but you can't blame them." He says as he tries to jiggle the locked door knob.

"_Can't balm them?" _I say, my voice growing louder, myself getting angrier. "Dan, they are our _best friends! _ We should have known the minute it happened! I don't see why they couldn't at least call us and tell us!" I say, sitting down hastily on the bed, my hands still running through my hair in frustration.

*Dan's POV*

"Phil, I know but you can't take it personally. They must have been terrified of what we would have thought. They probably thought that we would refuse to be friends with them just because they were gay. They probably had the same thoughts that I had. I've been thinking all day of how we were going to tell our friends, family and fans! Don't tell me you haven't thought about it too." I say, going onto my tippy toes so I could reach the top of the door frame.

I feel around and find what I was looking for. The key to unlock every door in the apartment.

I hear Phil let out a agitated sigh as I try to unlock the door. After fumbling for the key hole, I hear a click. I slowly open the door to find Phil looking away from me, his hands pulling at this hair, his body convulsing with silent sobs.

I slowly walk over to him and kneel in front of him. I slowly untangle his hands from his mangled hair and hold them in front of me, squeezing gently.

"Phil, please don't be mad at them. They were _terrified_." I say soothingly. I start to draw circles on the backs of Phil's hands while he keeps his eyes squeezed shut, letting small tears roll down his cheeks.

"I just- I just wish they would've…told us!" He says, barely able to get the words out. He slides off the bed, straight into my arms. He sobs, not so quietly now, into my shirt as I begin to rock him back and forth.

"I know, I know. You're just upset." I say to him.

"I-I'm sorry Dan." He says, hiccupping after every word. He had finally started to calm down.

"It's okay, Phil. I'm not the one you should be saying that to. Let's call Peej okay?" I say, pulling him away from my chest.

He nods, whipping away the last of the tears that had fallen onto his face. He sniffled and watched me pull my phone out of my pants pocket. We sat across from each other, me holding one of his hands with my own as I dialed the phone number from memory. I put it on speaker and set on my knee.

He answered on the second ring.

"Hey Dan. Now isn't the best time." I hear Pj say. I then hear a wail and raise my eye brows.

"What was that?" I ask.

"It's Chris, he's a little…upset. He started bawling as soon as we were outside. I'm trying to calm him down. Hold on." Pj says, mumbling something to Chris. We couldn't hear what Pj said but Chris immediately stopped making sobbing noises to where we could only hear sniffles. "Okay you're on speaker." Pj replies.

Phil looks at me and bites him lower lip, obviously anxious.

"Go on." I say reassuringly.

"Hey guys. Look, I'm really sorry that I overreacted. It was stupid. I really am glad you guys are together, I swear. I was just upset you guys didn't tell us sooner. I hope you guys can forgive me."

"It's- It's okay Phil. I felt so b-bad and I really am s-sorry for not telling you guys s-sooner." I hear Chris say.

"So, we cool?" I say, looking at the phone.

"Yeah, we're cool. We'll talk to you tomorrow." I hear Pj say, obviously relieved.

"Bye guys." Chris says, back to his perky self.

"Bye." Phil and I say in unison.

I hang up the phone and put it on the floor next to me. I motioned Phil to come hug me which he did. His head rested on my shoulder and my arms wrapped around him, protectively.

"Thank you, for everything." He says, sighing slightly as he said it.

I smile and lift his chin up so he was now looking at me in the eyes. "Anytime, Phil. Like I've always said, we're stronger together." That makes him smile and tears begin to well up in his eyes for the second time that day.

"I love you so much Dan Howell." He says, making my own eyes tear up with happiness.

"I love you too, Phil. Always have." I say, resting my forehead on his as we both begin to leak tears. **:)**

I lean forward and kiss away his tears, making sure to get every single one. I can tell he's blushing by the way his face heats up under the touch of my lips. I finally find his lips and kiss him gingerly. He responds by kissing me back with so much strength, it left me breathless and dizzy.

I pull away from and ask "Where did that come from?" He just smiles and shrugs his shoulders. I catch him off guard and kiss him back, even harder than ever before.

His tongue licks the bottom of my lip, making me shudder in pure ecstasy. I open my mouth and welcome his tongue with my own.

His hands travel down my torso, pulling at the shirt I was wearing that was technically his. I broke apart from him to pull it off and throwing it off to the side of us. Not a second later, he's back to kissing me. He's straddling my hips as I lean against the wall for support. I somehow stand up easily, with him still wrapped around me, not breaking the kiss. I lay him down gently and tug at his own shirt. He got the hint and pulled it off quickly.

Phil grinned and pulled me back down so that I was on top of him. One of his arms was at the small of my back while the other was on the back of my neck and through my hair. I break apart from his kiss and start to kiss his jaw line, down to his neck.

*Phil's POV*

Dan was on top of me, kissing my neck. I get so aroused when he starts sucking on my skin, obviously leaving a love bite, which I gasp in reply. My chest rises up and down, following my beating heart.

Once he was done, he kissed the mark lightly and went back to kissing me on the lips. My hands ran up and down his bare torso, down to the hem of his pants. I touch the sensitive skin just above his pants lightly with my finger tips.

He pulls away from my kiss and looks down at me, panting, obviously out of breath.

"Are you sure?" He asks, looking at me with those gorgeous brown eyes of his. I nod, absolutely positive of the decision I was making. I loved him and now was the time to let him see that.

He grins widely and pecks me gently before pulling himself off of me. He stand sup and goes to the window, as he pull the shades shut, making the room slightly dark.

He then comes to the edge of the bed and pulls off his black skinny jeans and then his colorful boxers, leaving him naked. As he crawls back over to me, I begin to fumble with my own jeans. Unfortunately, my hands were shaking so bad that I couldn't unbutton it and the space left in my jeans was running out due to my growing erection.

Dan was now next to me and he grabbed my hands, steadying them. He then guided my hands away from stubborn pants and unbuttoned them easily in one try. He never broke eye contact with me as I slowly pushed my pants off first. And finally, my boxers. Dan smiled at me as he laid on top of me once again, kissing me so much passion and desire that it made my brain go dizzy with emotion.

His hands were at my hips and mine were running up and down his torso and chest. His fingers lightly edged to my lower stomach and kept going south. Our kissing deepened and even more breathless which I didn't know was possible. As soon as his hand wrapped around my penis, I shuddered underneath his touch. I bit his lip _hard_ as he started rubbing up and down. I matched his motions on his penis and before I knew it, I felt him realse into my hand.

I felt him giggle and smile against my lips. He then pulled away from my kiss and left a trail of kisses down the length of my body. Down my jaw, my torso, my stomach, and lastly, the area right above my penis. He kisses the side of it and finally fits about a third of it into his mouth. It's the greatest thing I've ever experienced. My fingers get tangled into his hair as I attempt to guide him. I buck my hips when I'm so close to finishing and he gags. He pushes through it and soon enough, I release and shudder in pure pleasure. I was surprised to see he swallowed like a champ and whipped his mouth as he sat back up.

I took shallow, deep breaths in order to get my heart rate back to normal as leaned over me and grinned down at me.

He was kissing my cheeks and my forehead, leaving me giggly and grinning. He finally collapsed next to me. I cuddled up next to him, placing my head in the crook of his shoulder. I gently kissed his neck, giving him a matching love bite.

"I love you so much Phil." Dan mumbled, wrapping his arms around me.

"I love you too Dan." I say, closing my eyes. It had somehow turned into night time. The day had gone by so fast, I hardly noticed it. For the second time, I fell asleep listening to Dan's breathing.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING. I HAD BAND PRACTICE AND I LITERALLY FELL ASLEEP AT LIKE 7 PM SO I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE. This one is extremely short just for the sake that I'm having writers block. Don't hate me please L**

*Phil's POV*

It's been two weeks since Dan and I have been together. I know, not a long time but to me, it seems to have lasted forever. I love waking up with him. I love seeing his grin and hearing his laughter. And don't even get me started on his new hair cut.

We got back from Vidcon two days ago and we've been having major jet lag. It was the best and worst time of my life. I loved meeting all of my fans, I really did. It's just that Dan and I had a major fight on the plane. It had something to do with that he couldn't sleep on my shoulder because I'm still trying to hide our relationship. He hasn't talked to me since. As soon as we got home, he grabbed the only key we've got to the entire apartment besides the front door and locked himself inside his room. He has only come out to use the lou or find something to eat.

This fight is killing me. It's our very first fight as a couple and I feel so bad. I keep apologizing through the door and keep texting him to see if he would reply. I've slipped little notes under his door, even bought him some flowers which have been sitting on the counter. I keep trying to catch him every time he leaves the house or his bed room but he grunts, doesn't make eye contact and then slams doors in my face. I've given up on getting him to talk to me.

After sleeping in Dan's bed, I realized how lonely and uncomfortable my bed is. I toss and turn every night, the thought of Dan sleeping alone running through my head.

I can hear him crying, and talking to himself and turning his music up all the way through the speakers, rocking the entire apartment with a muffled sound.

I keep apologizing but it's like Dan can't even hear me. It's either that or he doesn't care. Worrying about him makes me worry about myself.

*Dan's POV*

Damn it, I keep thinking about Phil. He's in my head and won't get out. He's constantly on my mind and I'm running out of pointless things to do in my locked room. I'm not really mad at Phil anymore. I'm more upset than anything. It's like an endless spiral of depression that's coursing through my blood.

Of course, I still love him. How could I ever stop loving Phil. He's _Phil _for god's sake. I'm ready to tell the world and he's not. I don't understand why but he feels the need not to.

I was pulled out of my daze when I heard a blood screeching scream come from the livingroom.


	10. Chapter 10

*Phil's POV*

Obviously, nothing is going to get Dan out of that room. I've tried just about everything and nothing is even remotely working. My flowers I bought him are now starting to wilt and die. The Maltesers are still sitting right outside his bedroom door, untouched, even though he's seen them when he went to the loo. We've gotten past the part of slamming doors and uncontrollable yelling through doors which is a step closer to being back to normal.

I was sitting on the couch in the livingroom, scrolling through my dashboard on Tumblr when there was a knock on the door. I sighed, and got up to answer it. I wasn't expecting anyone because Chris and Pj had gone on a weekend getaway thing and they weren't supposed to be back for another few days.

Pausing at the door, I look down and see that I'm still in my pajamas and my hair opt to be a mess. I need to take a shower as well. Not really caring about how I look to the person on the other side of the door, I shrug and open the door wide. With my contacts out, I was relying on my glasses to see.

I made a face because I didn't see anyone standing there. Suddenly, someone jumped in front of me and pushed my glasses off. Everything went blurry and I just saw the outline of someone in front of me. The person was a few inches taller than me and had a fit body.

"Hey! Who are you and why'd you do that?" I ask trying to find my glasses which I assumed had dropped to the floor. I dropped to my knees and started searching around the person's feet.

"Whoa, on your knees already Philly?" The person said.

I froze. I knew that voice. I look up and squint, trying to focus my eyes. He took this moment to kick me in the ribs which sent me flying in the apartment, gasping for air. I think I screamed but I couldn't tell. My ribs felt like they were on fire. He came in, closing the door.

*Dan's POV*

I froze when I heard Phil's scream. What if it was another attempt to get me to come out of my room? I pressed my ear to the door and began listening to the muffled sounds coming from down the hallway.

The door slammed shut and someone was talking that was obviously not Phil. His voice was too deep.

I was finally starting to be able to make out what the voice was saying as the person got closer to my bedroom door.

"Dannnnnn, come out and play!" Fuck, it can't be. _How the hell did he find me?_

I quickly check around the room for any kind of weapon or my cell phone. After glancing about the room, I finally spot my cell next to my bed. I quickly dive for it, just as Ray begins opening and closing doors in the hallway.

I had just finished typing the last number of the emergency phone number when Ray popped his head into my own room.


	11. Chapter 11

*Dan's POV*

"Oh Dan, I don't think we need any more guests." Ray says with a wicked smile on his face.

_The same smile I fell for._

He walked over and plucked the phone out of my hands before I could even press call. He then threw it across the room where I heard it connect to the wall with the sound of broken glass. I stood up and instantly regretted doing so.

Ray was always muscular, with broad shoulders, distinctive arms and incredible strength. He seemed to tower over me even though he was only a few inches taller than me. As soon as I stood up, he sized me up and pushed me against the wall defensively.

Ray was the first person that made me realize that I was gay. A few years back, I hardly knew Phil at that time and decided not to tell him, I dated Ray. At first it was great. The first few months he was sweet and kind, just like a boyfriend should be. But then I spilt spaghetti sauce all over him by accident on our five month anniversary. He decided my punishment was slapping me across the face, leaving a nice mark on my face.

After that, I broke up with him over text because I was too terrified to ever do it in person. I stayed up weeks at a time, afraid he'd come back. It took me months to get over him and finally I got better.

That's the main reason why I moved to London. I wanted to get as far away as possible from him.

_Because that totally worked._

I gulped loudly and finally got the nerve to actually say something to him. "What do you want Ray?"

Still smiling, he replied, "Only to get you back of course. Too bad your little boyfriend had to get in the way."

"_What the hell did you do to Phil?" _I ask, snarling while a pang of fear and panic suddenly hit me square in the chest, making my breathe halter for a few moments.

"Oh, I'm sure he's fine. Just laying down, in pain like a good little boy." He replies, again showing that stupid smirk.

*Phil's POV*

I just need to reach a little bit more…A little bit more so I can reach the home phone.

My left shoulder was on fire with pains shooting up and down my arm along with my abdomen making it almost impossible to move, let alone breathe correctly.

I had only scooted a few feet, edging closer and closer to the breakfast bar, using my right arm and legs as leverage.

I don't know where Ray had gone but I knew he wasn't in the room. I heard something crash from down the hallway and it got me even more courage to scoot even more quickly. I heard stomping and running and a bunch of grunting. I reached just a little bit more, enough to knock the phone off its stand.

*Dan's POV*

I'm not sure where I got the courage, maybe it was the fact that Phil had been injured, but I lifted my knee and hit him right where it hurts. Almost instantly, he leaned over and gasped loudly. I took the chance and squeezed by him. Unfortunately, he caught my pant leg as I running away from him, making us both fall to the floor. Just as he was scrambling to catch ahold of me, I kicked him in the face with my bare foot.

I heard a deafening crunch from where my foot connected to his face. The hand that was holding onto my other leg was brought to his face. I scrambled up and raced out of the room, making sure to slam the door after me.

I ran down the hallway faster than I ever thought possible. I felt tears running down my face and as soon as I spotted Phil, curled up and not moving next to the breakfast bar, facing away from me. I froze for only a second.

One second was enough to have Ray sneak up behind me and grab me in a choke hold, pressing a cold metal object to the small of my back. I could hardly breathe, scarred enough for me to stand completely still.

"Now, that wasn't very polite, was it Daniel?" Ray sneered into my ear. I felt his hot breath breathe down my neck, making me shiver.

**AN: Such a cliff hanger oh my goodness sorry! That was just terrible of me. Anyway, I wanted you all to know that Ray was actually inspired by someone in my life. Just like in the story, I spilt spaghetti sauce and he slapped. Although in the story, Dan broke it off after that. I didn't. It took three months of abuse and bruises for me to finally break up with him. He is now out of my life, thank god. He's actually in prison which has made me feel so much safer. Alright, new chapter up on SUNDAY, not Saturday because I'm going to be busy literally all day! Keep being lovely!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: This one is a little short because I'm having major writers block. Enjoy! :)**

*Dan's POV*

"Now, that wasn't very polite, was it Daniel?" Ray sneered into my ear. I felt his hot breath breathe down my neck, making me shiver.

I sucked in breath, afraid he'd pull the trigger if I even breathed or moved. The tears came down faster and faster. I kept my eyes glued on Phil whom was still lying motionless on the ground just a few feet in front of me. Ray grabbed my chin and yanked it towards him.

"Ah, worried about your little boyfriend, are you?" He laughed viciously into my ear.

"Just let me see if he's breathing. Please, Ray. I'll do anything you want. I just need to make sure he's okay." I manage to choke out through my tear filled throat.

He pushed me forward as I stumbled and ran right to Phil, Ray still standing in front of us both. My breath haltered even more when I saw his face. It was pale and slack. He looked like he was asleep.

I let out a sigh of relief when I saw his chest rise and fall slowly. I lifted his shirt to see forming bruises and cuts on his rib cage and deciding that I probably couldn't do anything about it, I pulled his shirt back down. That's when I noticed the home phone clutched in his right hand.

Phil started moving his head, obviously starting to wake up.

"Phil? I need you to stay still okay? I don't you to move at all." I say, holding his head with my hands.

"Dan? What happened?" He asked trying to move.

"Everything's fine. I just need you to stay here please. Don't get up. Everything is fine."

"Okay but can I get moved to the couch? The floor is really uncomfortable." He asks, cringing from saying to much too fast.

I look up and see Ray shake his head.

"I'm sorry, Philly, you need to stay here. Just stay here. Everything will be fine, I promise."

"Now that the sappy love birds are done having their romantic moment-"Ray says but then is cut off by a brisk knock on the door. "What the hell?"

Not a second later, police swarm the apartment just as Ray aims the trigger at me.

I hear shouting and screaming but I just can't focus on anything other than the gun aimed at my head.

Next thing I know, Ray pulls the trigger back, releasing a bullet aimed at my head.


	13. Chapter 13

*Dan's POV*

I'm not quite sure what happened. One minute I'm watching as Ray pulls the trigger to the gun he was holding and the next I'm lying on the ground with Phil hovering over me. I was in this daze where I couldn't hear or feel anything. I didn't even feel the bullet pass through my shoulder.

Phil was saying something to me but I just couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I fell asleep, welcoming the blackness that surrounded my vision.

*Phil's POV*

As soon as I heard the bang of the gun and saw Dan fall, I immediately forgot about all of the pain I was in. I started crying as soon as I saw Dan's shoulder start to bleed really badly.

"Dan! Dan, I need you to stay awake for me. Everything's going to be fine Dan. Just a little scratch. It's nothing." I say trying to calm him down and keep him awake. I peel off my shirt with great difficulty and press the white shirt to his bleeding shoulder, completely oblivious to the commotion around us. Dan slowly started to close his eyes, no matter how much I screamed at him.

An EMT came to the other side of Dan and started taking his vitals.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to let up the pressure on his shoulder so I can get some gauze on it, okay?" he says, slowly pulling my fingers away from the stained red shirt I was holding. As soon as I let it go, he started bleeding even more. The EMT was quick and pressed large amounts of gauze to it.

I take a look around and notice that Ray was being handcuffed and led out the door. I breathed a sigh of relief as more tears fell from my face. A woman in police uniform noticed me from across the room and walked up to me.

"Are you the one who called the police?" She asks. I nod, still looking down at Dan. "Well, it's a great thing you did. We're going to get your friend here to the hospital."

"Boyfriend. He's my boyfriend." I say as rivers of tears seem to fall from my eyes.

"Okay, well you can ride in ambulance with him. Do you have any way to get ahold of his family?"

"I don't know his parents numbers but I bet it's in his phone."

"It looks like his phone was smashed against the wall." She told me.

They lifted Dan onto the stretcher, about to take him out of the apartment.. I start to get up but then hastily by a sharp pain on the left side of my stomach. I cringe and try to breathe through it. The police officer I was talking to saw me struggling and helped me up on my feet. I leaned on her as she helped me out the door right after Dan.

The lift was being slow as usual so we all had to use the stairs. I started crying even more remembering how we've never actually gone down these stairs.

By the time we all got downstairs; Dan was immediately rolled into the ambulance waiting right outside of the apartment building. I climbed in after him with the help of the police officer. I thanked her and she told me, "Everything is going to be fine."

On the way to the hospital, I got checked out and told to sit on the extra stretcher inside the ambulance. I held Dan's unresponsive hand the entire time.

Once we were there, I was pushed out first on my stretcher and then Dan after me. It wasn't until I realized they were wheeling us both separate ways.

**AN: Again, this one was short. I didn't quite know how to end it but it all sorta worked out. I'll upload on Thursday NIGHT because of school and then band practice. I promise I will upload it that night though. Hope everyone that went back to school had a great time. Love you all Thank you for supporting me in this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I need to stop making promises because I fell asleep right after band yesterday and wasn't able to upload. I'm sorry I'm a day late! How about this, I change the schedule from Monday, Wednesday, and then Friday. I can't write when I have practice because I literally put it off until that night. At least now, I'll be able to stick to the plan. I hope everyone is having a good time at school J Love you all! –Amber**

*Dan's POV*

My head felt like it was spinning and I was getting really dizzy. My eyes kept falling shut every time I tried to even look around. My vision was blurry and unfocused so I couldn't make things out. All I knew was that I was lying down, there was commotion around me and I saw white ceilings and lights pass by overhead.

I heard screaming and shouting followed by an eerie silence. I soon fell back into the darkness of my dreams.

*Phil's POV*

They were rolling him away! They can't separate him and I! I am his god damn boyfriend and best friend! I should be right there for him, holding his hand, trying to take the pain away. I should be the one telling him that he'll get out of this, that'll he'll be fine and everything will go back to normal.

I sat up way too quickly and screamed in protest of my possible broken ribs. I had two male nurses trying to lay me back down gently but I wasn't giving up that fast. I reached for him across the five feet we were apart, screaming his name. I felt a sudden pain in my left bicep. I looked down to see that a nurse had given me an unexpected shot. They were already wheeling him away and the nurses refused to let me go after him. My limbs stopped responding to my commands and then I was slowly drifting off to sleep.

As soon as he disappeared through the double doors, I whispered his name before I went to sleep.

**Three Days Later**

*Phil's POV*

I was slowly pulled out of my dream, pulled into the world of a beeping heart monitor and an empty hospital room. I've woken up every day since Dan and I got here and I wish that I could go and see him.

I keep asking all of the nurses who come in here if they knew Dan's condition. I've been told that he is still breathing and that he made it through surgery but other than that, I haven't heard anything. I don't know if he's even if he's woken up at all.

I want to see him more than anything but the doctor put me on bed rest for at least two more days. I'm not allowed to get off this bed, let alone walk.

According to the several x-rays I was put through, I have three broken ribs, bruising along the rest of my ribs and I fractured my hip, all from Ray kicking me across the room.

I don't have my cell but my parents called the phone inside my room just to tell me that they couldn't come and see me. Dad seemed to have a meeting in Sheffield he couldn't possibly miss and my mom had to stay back at home to tend her garden.

I spent most of the time sleeping but when I'm awake, I just watch some mindless T.V. or I'll switch on the radio.

I called BBC and told them that Dan and I weren't going to be able to make it the broadcast and they seemed fine with it.

I got bored easily in the past three days so I doodled a lot. One of the nurses, Becky, gave me a huge coloring book filled with blank dinosaurs. She also gave me some crayons and markers.

"You looked like you weren't having a fun time staring at the ceiling all the time so I dug around in the Children's Lost and Found." I had grinned so big and thanked her so many times. Yesterday, she came back with the news that Dan had made it through surgery and he's healing up nicely. I didn't even have to ask her anymore but every time she walks inside the door, she would shake her head without me even saying a word. She couldn't find anything else out about Dan.

She and I became close and I told her about me and Dan. I told her about our adventures, our YouTube channels and our relationship. She was nearly crying by the end of her shift. She kissed me on top of my head and said she'd try her hardest to get me to see him again. After she left, I drew for hours until I fell asleep once again, dreaming of Dan and his chocolate eyes and his hobbit hair.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: An explanation to why this is almost a week late from uploading will be at the end of this chapter. Don't hate me please. Enjoy :)**

*The next morning; Phil's POV*

When I woke up the next morning, I wasn't greeted by the same empty room. Instead, I woke up to a grinning Nurse Becky, who was shaking me awake while being two inches away from my face, making me scream. Loudly.

She jumped back and instantly started laughing.

"You scared me!" I said, calming my racing heart with deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to but I have good news! More than good, it's great actually!" She was grinning ear to ear and talking pretty loudly.

"What is it?" I ask, getting a little excited as well.

"I just talked to your doctor and he said that you're free from your bed!" She replied, jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas.

"That means…" I say, fully realizing what she meant.

"You get to go see Dan!" She half-screamed, throwing her hands up in the air out of excitement.

Being the emotional wreck I am, I burst into tears out of pure happiness. She understands and wraps her arms around me, hugging me. Once I had finished crying, she pulled away and went across the room to a closet full of night gowns and a black wheelchair all folded up. I sniffled in bed and whipped away the tears on my face.

I eyed the wheel chair as she pulled it out.

"Before you say anything, I had to beg your doctor to even let you up out of that bed and this was the only condition he would he agree to. You can't walk with that hip, no matter what you say." She said, unfolding it to the right of my bedside.

I sigh as if I was complaining but I really didn't mean it at all and she knew that because she responded with a smirk.

"Okay, this isn't going to be the easiest thing to do. I have to go get another nurse to help lift you up into the chair." I nod as she walks to the door, peaks her head out, yells someone's name and then returns back at my side.

Just behind her, a very tall man with the muscles of a WWE wrestler with golden hair and green eyes. His nametag read _Chad_. He reminded me of an older brother, if I ever had one.

"Hey there buddie, I'm gonna help you up into this thing. It might hurt a bit so I'll go super slowly." He said, coming up to the side of bed until he slid his hands underneath me back and legs, lifting me gently off the bed. I cringed in a slight pain on my hip, making my breathing halter.

Being super careful, he placed me into the wheelchair with great gentleness.

"So, who are you gonna go see?" He asked, removing his hands from around my body.

"My boyfriend, actually. First time seeing him since we both got here." I say, not skipping a beat. I smile big, proud that I didn't even stutter or anything.

"Oh that's great! I'm actually going to go home to see my husband after I get off of work. I hope you feel better, same goes to your boyfriend." He smiled wide and left the room with a nod in the direction of Becky.

I'm grinning and practically shaking with anxiety to see Dan. Becky sees me twisting my fingers anxiously and get the hint that it's time to go see him.

She starts pushing me through the hallway, for once silent but smiling. I was losing my mind, getting even more and more excited with every turn we took and every room we passed.

She started slowing down and stopped in front of a door that had 'Daniel Howell' written across the front of the white board tacked up on it. I started to hyperventilate, a nervous habit I've had forever.

I take one last deep breath as Becky opened the door leading inside and told me to wheel myself in. I looked back and thanked her without saying a word. She just nodded and smiled at me before retreating down the hallway.

I slowly wheel myself into the room, not prepared to see what I see next.

**AN: Okay, I honestly have no reason for not posting for so long. Except for the fact that I've hardly been able to get out of bed was sort of a reason but whatever. I got super sick and could hardly move at all. I'm a little better now and I'm able to stay up long enough to type this out. I promise that I'll upload on Monday night, like planned. Well, I'll try to. Have a good Labor Day weekend. Love you all :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I'm finally feeling better! I'm not really sick anymore (and the fact that I was sick at the same time Dan was kinda made it hilarious) and I'm ready to write some more chapters! But, I'm going to keep posting once (maybe twice if I have the time) a week just because I have literally almost no time to do anything. August/September are the busiest months for me. I've got my brother's wedding, I've got band practice + competitions, I'm at my school from 6:30 in the morning to around 5 in the afternoon and on most days, I've got band right at 5 to 7:30, not to mention I have to do crazy amounts of homework AND somehow keep updating on here. I'm getting better with time management though. From now on, it's once (maybe twice) a week, just until these next couple of months pass. Enjoy the story guys! Leave reviews (they make me smile) and be sure to favorite and follow and all that good stuff. Love you all -Amber**

*Dan's POV (FINALLY)*

I've always hated hospitals. I've never liked them because they reminded me of sickness and death. The white walls and bright lights make my head spin. Whereas most rooms are supposed to be warm and inviting, mine was cold and creepy. I feel empty without Phil here with me.

The past few days have been rough for me seeing as I have cried more times than my entire life and I can't move my right arm at all because it's all wrapped up with stitches and all. According to my doctor, the bullet entered my shoulder but didn't go all the way through. As soon as I was at the hospital, I had to go through surgery to take out the bullet. Lucky for me, it didn't break any bones or hit anything important but it was dangerously close to hitting a main artery. They got it out fine and stitched the hole all up. I have a total of four stitches (a lot, I know) and a giant bruise all over my shoulder.

I learned not to take as much morphine as I did when I had my last surgery a few years back. I'm not hurting but I'm not completely unaware of what's going on around me.

A nurse that's been assigned to me, Chad if I remember correctly, keeps complaining about he's the only person with muscles in this place. He has to lift people up off their beds and into wheelchairs or something. He is a really nice guy and we talk whenever he comes to check on my shoulder.

Today I mentioned Phil, about how much I miss him and wish I knew if he was alright. He went to ask another nurse and came back with no information. Then he kept saying about how much his feet hurt and all he wants to do is go home and watch football with his husband Gregory. Ten minutes before his shift ended (he kept counting down the minutes); his name was called over speaker, saying that Becky, a nurse I presume, needed him. He left after saying goodbye and I was alone once again.

I was getting tired and I refused to go to sleep. Whenever I've tried to go to sleep, I'd always wake up drenched in sweat and terrified. I'm dreaming of Ray with the gun pointed at Phil and no matter what, I can't change the dream. I see it over and over.

My eyes slowly drifted off to sleep where I knew what was going to happen next.

*Phil's POV*

The wheelchair was hard to get used to at first but as soon as I managed to fit inside the doors after my hands slipped a few times because they were so sweaty, I rolled in and found myself in complete shock.

There, right in front of me, laid Dan completely asleep. What shocked me the most was the fact that his right arm was wrapped all the way from his elbow to just below his neck with ace bandage after ace bandage with hints of gauze sticking out, right where his bullet wound was. He didn't have a shirt on and his blanket came up only half way up to his stomach. Careful not to wake him up, I rolled over to the side of his bed and pulled the blanket up the rest of the way, just below his chin. I then brought my hand back down to where his was laying. I lightly gripped his hand and started to silently cry, overcome by emotion of seeing Dan.

I'm not making a single noise but still Dan eyes fluttered open slowly.

He looks around the room until his eyes find mine and his hand squeezes mine lightly, his face lighting up with joy as I choke out a sob of relief of seeing him.


	17. Chapter 17

*Dan's POV*

I've learned in the past few days not to scream when waking up from awful nightmares. If I scream, people hear it and come running. Nurses will ask me what happened, doctors will look at me as some mental case and I probably wouldn't be able to leave this god awful place longer than absolutely necessary.

So when I woke up, I sucked my breath in and held it until I knew I wasn't going to scream or jump. That's when I felt something in my hand. Trying to feel what it was, I squeezed and felt the smooth, familiar skin underneath my fingers. _Phil._

I peel my eyes open slowly and have to blink several times before I can see clearly. And as soon as I turn my head to the left of me, I see right into the giant blue lakes he has as eyes. He's crying, also in a wheelchair but I clutch his hand in my own, so relieved to see him after the longest time.

He continues to hiccup as he sobs, resting his forehead onto our intertwined hands.

"I-I thought…I thought you w-were dead. When you-u got shot, I t-thought the worst-t. I love you. I love you s-so much, Dan." He said, trying desperately to calm down.

"Phil, I thought _you_ were dead. While you were lying on the ground in front of me…I thought the absolute worst. You are my best fucking friend Phil and I can't imagine my life without you. I love you until the ends of the earth and I really do mean it when I say that we are stronger together."

Saying this just made him cry harder.

After about five minutes of me trying to comfort him, he finally stopped crying and straightened his back so that he's sitting up straight. He whipped at his eyes while I started to take in his appearance. He had a hospital gown on with no shoes and no glasses (I'm assuming no contacts either). His fringe stuck up in weird places and I reached over and smoothed down the cowlick on top of his head. My hand came to rest on the side of his face where he snuggled into my palm, while closing his eyes. He sighed loudly as I traced circles with my thumb on his cheek.

"I would kiss you but I can hardly move in this wheelchair." He mumbled, his eyes still closed shut.

"I would kiss you if I was able to move my right shoulder." I replied.

He smiled and sniffled.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked while his eyes shined from just finished crying.

"I've been better but now that I'm able to see you, I feel better already." I say, smiling like goof.

*Phil's POV*

I really, really hate crying in front of people, especially Dan. My eyes get swollen and puffy while my nose clogs up to the point where I can't breathe. My shoulders do this thing where they bounce up and down in between sobs. I'm an ugly crier.

But having him here with me was so emotional for me that I couldn't help but cry. It felt so good to be back with him. He honestly is my best friend and couldn't be more thankful to have him in my life. I was never the cool, popular kid. But instead, I fit right in with the outcasts, people like Dan.

**AN: Short chapter this week, I know. Longer chapter next week! Love you all! Keep the reviews/favorites/follows coming! -Amber**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: My brother just got married yesterday and I haven't had any time to write because of wedding anxiety. Sorry, I can honestly say that it won't happen again. **

*Phil's POV*

Time seemed to have gone faster as I was sitting next to Dan in his room. There were moments when I make a joke about how it would be acceptable to actually use the elevator instead of the stairs and he'd laugh. Other times, we'd just sit there starring at each other while holding each other's hand tightly, not wanting the moment to end.

But the moment we both dreaded came too soon than either of us would have liked to admit. Sure enough, a nurse came in and told both of us that I had to go back to my own room. I looked at him and saw the littlest tear roll down his face.

I looked back at the nurse and asked for a few minutes to say goodnight. She left us alone, I'm assuming right outside the door to help roll me back to my room.

Dan had quickly wiped the one tear off his face with the hand that I was holding. After intertwining our fingers, he squeezed my hand slightly.

"I don't want you to go." He said simply.

"I don't want to leave you either." I said, feeling the tears threatening to appear in the back of my eyes.

"I don't want you to get out of bed again and have to be in that god awful wheelchair so I'll visit you while you rest in your bed. How about that?" He asked, trying to make things easier for me.

I nodded simply and squeezed his hand. "Be there as soon as you can. I'll miss you." I say, lifting his hand up to my lips so I can kiss it.

He blushed and smiled sadly. "I will. I'll see you bright and early." He reassured me. I nodded again and finally pulled my hand out of his to wheel myself out of the room. When I had turned back around and had my hand on the door to open it, I heard him say my name.

"Phil?" I turned around. "I love you. So much." He finished, his eyes glittering.

"I love you too Dan." I said smiling, letting small tears escape my eyes but making no effort to whip them away.

We both smiled and he raised his good arm as a goodbye wave. I opened the door, rolled backwards, and rolled myself out the door where as predicted; a nurse was waiting to wheel me back to my room.

***Two weeks later***

*Dan's POV*

Not a day had gone by in which I hadn't seen Phil. I visited every day. Even if he was sleeping, I would still be there, holding his hand.

He had gotten the news that he'll have to go through physical therapy for his hip but other that, no permanent damage had been done.

In my case, I would have an ugly looking scar on my shoulder where the bullet entered. My stitches are healing up nicely and I'm able to move my elbow now. I am on some major pain killers along with Phil but they don't really affect our personalities much. We are still the same happy people.

I phoned my mom and dad and they weren't as worried as I thought they would be. They kept saying that they were glad we were both okay but they couldn't afford to make it out to London. I understood, we'd never have been that rich. Phil never mentioned his own parents and I never pushed it.

I also called Chris after getting his number from Phil's phone since mine was crushed to pieces. I told him what had happened and he's told Pj so they both are planning a trip up here so they can visit. Also, they volunteered to clean up the apartment so it'll be ready for us whenever we go back home.

We've also filmed a quick short video on Phil's phone saying why we haven't been uploading on YouTube or Tweeting at all. In the video, we were sitting next to each other (Phil in his wheelchair) because we had decided that it wasn't the right time to tell everyone. We showed everyone how Phil's wheelchair can do a wheelie and how my hobbit hair had gone wild due to the fact that I didn't have a straightener.

Phil and I were about to go down to the cafeteria for some food when his doctor walked in.

"Oh hello boys! How are you feeling, Phil?" He asked, standing at the end of Phil's bed.

"I'm alright. Same as yesterday, I guess." Phil replied, watching me roll his wheelchair closer to the bed with my good arm.

"That's good, that's good." The doctor replied. He carried on, "I have some great news for the both of you."

I looked at him with my eyebrows squished together in a confused look. "What is it?" I asked him, standing next to Phil in the bed.

"Well, looks like at the rate you two are healing, you'll be able to be dismissed in two short days." He said, smiling big.

I just looked at Phil who had his mouth wide open. "About god damn time!" He finally said, throwing his hands up in the air. I smiled big and went over to shake the doctor's hand.

"Thank you so much. It means a lot." I said as Phil did a little dance in the bed involving waving his hands in the air.

"You're very welcome. I'll check up on you guys in two days when you leave. I'll leave you both to celebrate now." He said, smiling at both of us before leaving just as fast as he came.

I came back around the bed, sat down, and hugged Phil with one arm but I still hugged him hard. He returned the pressure with a fierce squeeze.

I nuzzled my face into his neck as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Do you still want to go eat?" I asked between sweet kisses on his neck I know he enjoyed.

"Hmmm, I think I have something better in mind." He whispered into my ear." I got the chills, smiled into his skin and pulled myself off the bed, out of his embrace. I was still blushing by the time I got to the door where I quickly found the DO NOT DISTURB sign and put on the outside of the door.

Once I had closed the door, I practically leaped into the bed where my love, Phil, was waiting.


	19. Chapter 19

*Phil's POV*

When Dan had crawled into the bed with after putting the DO NOT DISTRUB sign on the door, we started making out. He was on top of me, holding himself up by his knees and one arm, the other in a sling against his chest. He started to gently straddling me, carefully grinding his hips against my own while our tongues mingled together feverously.

My hands went from tangled in his hobbit hair, over his broad shoulders, down the sides of his torso, and finally to the end of his shirt. I tugged on his shirt wanting it off. He got the hint and sat up, breaking away from my lips.

When he sat up, pulling his shirt off around his slinged arm (surprisingly with ease), I felt a sudden, sharp pain in my hip. My ribs were almost recovered so they didn't hurt. It was just my fractured hip. I took a sharp breath inwards and bit down my lip hard enough to taste blood. I squeezed my eyes shut and grabbed my hip that was make sudden sharp pains that would come and go.

Dan noticed instantly that I was in pain. With his shirt lying on the floor, long forgotten, he pulled himself off of me.

With hysteria creeping into his voice and tears gleaming in his eyes, he asked, "Philly? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

I couldn't answer but I shook my head, signaling that it wasn't his fault.

My breathing was ragged but I forced my eyes open to see Dan with tears on his face.

"Why are you crying?" I ask through clenched teeth but still concerned.

"I-I don't think I've ever seen you in serious pain. I've only seen you with a stubbed toe or a bruise. Never something this bad." He said, whipping his tears away while sitting on the other side of me, hardly fitting on the small bed.

I didn't know how to respond. The pain subsided so I lifted my hand and whipped the tears off of his face. My hand landed on his cheek where he gratefully leaned into it. He sniffed and whipped the remaining tears off his face with his good arm.

My hand fell down off his face and met his own, still wet with the tears.

"Come here." I say, motioning him to lie down next to me.

He snuggled into my chest, still sniffling. I wrapped both arms around him, resting my chin on top of his head. I traced little circles into his back as I felt his breathing slow down, signaling that he had fallen asleep.

I whispered "I love you so much Dan," into his hair, near his ear and fell asleep as well.

*Dan's POV*

I woke up hearing scream. It took me a few seconds to realize that _I _was the one screaming. I quickly shut my mouth but only to be returned with a hammering heart pounding in my ears. I didn't recognize where I was until I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Dan?" Phil's groggy voice asked. "You okay?" Dan could tell that Phil hadn't been woken up by the screaming.

I was sitting straight up in the bed. I buried my face into my one hand and took several deep breaths before answering.

"Yeah, I'm fine Philly. Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep." I respond, trying to still calm my racing heart.

"Okay…" Phil responded, almost already sleeping again.

With several deep breaths, I managed to be able to breathe normally. I blinked off my grogginess and took a look around the room. The windows were dark outside and the clock on the wall said that it was almost 2 in the morning. There was a note on a pad of paper lying on the table next to the bed. I leaned over and grabbed it without waking up Phil again.

"_I saw you two sleeping and didn't have the heart to wake Dan up to go back to his own room. I'm covering for his room so he won't get in trouble or anything. I also took the liberty to pick up Dan's shirt from the ground and have it wash and pressed. It is now folded on the chair in the corner of the room." _Dan looked up from the letter and sure enough, the shirt was exactly where it was promised to be. He continued reading, "_Even though I'm just a nurse, I know when patients aren't supposed to do 'naughty' things. Both of you are still recovering and really shouldn't play around right now. At least you guys had the decency to be clothed from the waist down. That would've been even more awkward to walk in on, both of you bare ass naked. Anyways, no sexual activities until both of you are healed! I'm sorry if I'm sounding like your mother's but it is my job. See you both soon. _

_ Love, _

_ Becky "_

I was smiling. She really did sound like my mother but it was still a nice gesture. I put the pad of paper back where I found it. Laying back down and cuddling into Phil's warm chest, I fell asleep in under an hour with Phil's heartbeat steadily beating in beneath my ear. I really hoped for a dreamless sleep because he's not sure if he could take having the same nightmare twice in the same night.


	20. Chapter 20

***Phil's POV***

Morning came too quickly in my opinion. But today was the last day he'd be spending in the hospital. My eyes were still closed shut but I started grinning, already anxious to go back home.

"Good morning beautiful." I hear a voice I've heard a million times before talk. My eyes open to find Dan propped up on his good elbow, looking down at me.

"Good morning." I say, stretching my arms out and leaning up to peck his lips. I lay back down, looking up at my love. At this moment, I start to take in all the little things. His little dimple that appears on his right cheek, the way every curl from his hobbit hair seems to fall right into place against his forehead, the way that those big brown eyes of his seem to always make me feel safe, and even how he has little freckles on his cheeks that no one else can see unless they are really looking at him.

He must see that I'm starring at him because he asks "What?" and smiles.

"You're god damn beautiful and I can't believe I haven't noticed it before." I say, reaching up and twisting a curl around my finger.

"My god, Phil. You just cussed saying that I'm beautiful. I have to agree though, I am pretty gorgeous." He says. He yells a yelp with I playfully hit him on his good arm.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! But you are the man of my dreams. Every time I close my eyes, I see your icy blue eyes staring back at me. And every time I see your face, you seem to take my breath away." He says, still smiling.

"We're so cheesy. It's like we're in a movie."

"Sometimes it feels like we are. It all seems unreal you know? We were best friends. Hell, I wasn't even gay! But one day, I came into the living room while you were playing Sonic and I just noticed every little detail about you and realized that I fell for you. And I'm so fucking thankful you fell for me too."

I can't say anything. I'm too happy. Too thankful for him, too happy he's mine. All I can do is grin stupidly as he grins back.

The moment ends and he scoots off the bed.

"Breakfast?" He asks.

I nod, already pulling myself up, ready to get out of the bed.

He looks around, trying to find the wheelchair but I stop him.

"No, wait. I want to try and walk on it." I say. His heads whips up.

"Phil, I'm not sure that's such a good idea…" Dan trails on.

"No no. I want to. I hate being stuck in that thing, dependant on others." I reason.

Dan eventually gives in with a heavy sigh and the comment, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into…"

He helps me off the bed and onto my feet. I take one deep breath. And step forward with my bad leg.

White, hot pain races through my thigh and up to my ribs. Black clouds my vision and stumble forward.

Thankfully, Dan was at my side in an instant. He helped support me up and help me to sit back down. Gently, I settle back down onto the side of the bed.

"Bad idea. Very bad idea." I mumble, breathing heavily.

"No shit Sherlock." Dan replies, grabbing the wheelchair from the corner of the room. "Now you have no choice. You're going to sit in this and I'm going to have the pleasure to push your lovely face around the hospital, showing you off to everyone." He says, unfolding the chair.

I manage to smile through the pain. After he finishes unfolding the chair, he comes over to me and wraps an arm under me (his good one), and the other one (that came out of the sling and must be feeling a little better) around my back. He lifts me off the bed and straight into the chair softly.

Once I'm situated, he takes his place behind me and leans down next to my ear.

"You ready?" He asks.

"Of course." I respond turning towards him to lightly kiss him before we started our journey through the halls of the hospital.


End file.
